A sleep mode for an electronic device allows the device to conserve power, and therefore battery life, without powering off. Contrasted against a normal operating mode for the device, the sleep mode consumes less power but also limits both the operations the device can perform and user interactions the device recognizes. The sleep mode and the normal operating mode represent opposite sides of a balance between efficiency and functionality.
For example, while in the sleep mode, some electronic devices have reduced functionality of a display component of the device, which can be used to alert a user of incoming messages. However, opportunities remain to enhance the user's experience with the display functionality, during the sleep mode, while still conserving power and battery life of the electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.